mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goofy's Thinking Cap/Transcripts
Transcript Hey, everybody. It's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. chuckles I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call! - Donald? - Present! - Daisy? - Here! - Goofy? - chuckles Here! - Pluto? - barks - Minnie? - Oh! Here! - Mickey? - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Mickey Goofy's Thinking Cap. Hi, everybody! Welcome to the clubhouse. Today, Clarabelle has something really fun for us A scavenger hunt! Clarabelle Oh Mickey! Where are you? Ooh! Come on. Hello, everyone! It's time for my scavenger hunt. trying to find things. Today, you need to find three special things! I'll give you hints about what each special thing is. Figure out what they are, find them, and then give 'em to me! Oh, boy! That sounds fun! chuckles And tricky. Will you help us find 'em? You will? Hot dog! Is everybody ready to begin? Hang on a second. I have a funny feeling, like, uh, maybe I forgot to put somethin' on. Somethin' important. Do you see what I forgot? Oh, my gosh! You're right! I forgot my pants! chuckling Pineapple undies. laughing Whoa! There. That's better. Boy, you sure are smart! I wish I could be a smarty-pants like you. - Von Drake Whoo-hoo! Hang on and stop with everything. Hello there, everybody! You know, I heard that what Goofy just said, and guess what? Thanks to yours truly, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, you can be a smarty-pants, right here. Behold! The Mousekethinker! Golly! head like a hat. And then the Mousekethinker will gonna give you all kinds of brilliant thoughts and you, too, will become a smarty-pants or your money back! Thanks, professor. singsong I'm gonna be a smarty-pants! - Oop. - Whoops. chuckling Ooh. chuckling Right. Maybe you better get some Mouseketools to help you with it, too. Well the professor's work here is done. See you around! Gotta go! Bye now! Up, up and away! hollering To the Mousekedoer! ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ chuckles ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ funny-lookin'! Mickey Hah! Those are Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tools. Goofy A Mouseke-What-About-It-Huh? can be anything we need to solve a problem. We just gotta think about it. Goofy Can we think about a baloney sandwich? Mickey Yep! If that's the Mouseketool we need to help us. All we gotta do is think about it. we pick a baloney sandwich!" Then that's what we get! Goofy Oh, I get it! ♪ Toodles has the tools the Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ chuckles ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ Now we're all set for Clarabelle's scavenger hunt. And remember... ♪ When you need a Mouseketool today ♪ ♪ Get it the Mouseke-Think-About-It way ♪ ♪ Got an idea? Get ready to shout it ♪ ♪ But first Mouseke-Think-About-It ♪♪ And now, here is a hint about the first special thing that you need to find. It's something that rabbits love, and they're orange and pointy. Golly! Hmmm, that's a tricky one. Let's think a minute. What kind of things do rabbits love? Well, I know! Rabbits love to hop! Say, lemme try thinkin' by usin' the Mousekethinker. Hmm... Oh. I think I got it! How's about carrots? Carrots are orange and pointy. And do rabbits love 'em? They sure do! I think the first special thing we gotta find is carrots! Good Mouseke-thinking, everyone! Now, where can carrots be found? I know, I know! The garden! That's right, Donald. The garden. Come on! Goofy Here's the garden! gasping But where's all the carrots? Oh, if you want carrots, you're too late. Captain Jumps-A-Lot just took every single one! Aw, nuts! Gosh, now what're we gonna do? We're gonna catch up to Captain Jumps-A-Lot, that's what. But Captain Jumps-A-Lot hops very fast. We'll need help. Let's try a Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! pinging Mickey Hmmm, let's think. to Captain Jumps-A-Lot? Daisy Uh... How about running shoes? Donald What about a train? Daisy Oh, I know. A rocket ship! Mickey Hmm. Those are all fast, but... Oh! Oh! Well I got a Mousekethinker idea! Maybe we can use bouncy shoes! Then we can hop-hop-hop fast-fast-fast and catch up to Captain Jumps-A-Lot! Mickey Good Mouseke-thinkin', Goofy! Let's try it! Everybody say, "Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool, we pick bouncy shoes!" all Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool, we pick bouncy shoes! We got ears, say "cheers!" Oh, goody! Bouncy shoes! and get those carrots! Come on, everybody, get up-up-up! And bounce along with Daisy! Ready? Hop! ♪ Do the bouncy shoe hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Catch that rabbit hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Come on, hop-hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ It's the bouncy shoe hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Do the bouncy shoe hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ And... stop-stop-stop ♪♪ those carrots with my friends? We need 'em for our scavenger hunt! chuckling We did it! Thanks, Captain Jumps-A-Lot. Glad we could help! Good luck with the rest of the scavenger hunt! Yippee! We got carrots! Now, let's take 'em to Clarabelle! Well, congratulations! You found the first special thing. Carrots! Rabbits love 'em, and they're orange and pointy! Mousekethinker! You need to find. Collect them. What things can you think of that are nutty? Hmm, walnuts are nutty. Donald And peanuts. Goofy And chestnuts! chuckling Donald That's nuts! Hey, you're right, Donald. Those are all nuts! Nuts are nutty. Very good! Now you know you need nuts. Next, what two buddies do you know, who collect nuts? Any ideas? I think I got it! Chip and Dale! Chip and Dale are buddies, and they love to collect nuts! Mickey Well, that's Mouseke-thinkin'! Let's see if Chip and Dale have some nuts for us! Donald Yeah! Oh, boys, I forgot to mention, I'm going to need 12 nuts! Hello, Chip and Dale! We need some nuts, please! Hiya fellas! We got lotsa nuts! How many do you need? We need 12 nuts! Gee, we need somethin' to catch 'em with. Let me turn on my Mousekethinker. I know, We have to try another Mouseke-Barbara-Galvara-Tool! chuckling You mean a Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool. Everybody say, "Oh Toodles!" all Oh Toodles! Mickey Gosh, what kind of things can we use to catch the nuts? Donald We could use a box! Uh, how about a hat? Oh, I know. An oven mitt! Mickey Hmm... A box, a hat, an oven mitt. All good ideas. Why don't we try... Goofy Whoa! Oh, oh, oh! Uh, I have another Mousekethinker idea! Maybe we could use a baseball glove. It can catch a baseball, so maybe it can catch 12 nuts! Good Mouseke-thinkin', Goofy. Now, everybody say, "Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool, we pick a baseball glove!" Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool we pick a baseball glove! We got ears, say "cheers!" Here they come! ♪ One, two, three, four nuts so far, but we need more ♪ ♪ Five, six, seven, eight Countin' nuts and doin' great ♪ ♪ Nine, ten, eleven ♪ ♪ We're almost done ♪ ♪ And twelve That's all we need ♪ ♪ What fun ♪♪ - barking - chuckling Yippee! We did it! We got all 12 nuts! Now let's take 'em to Clarabelle! Congratulations! You found the second special thing. Nuts! They're nutty, and two buddies love to collect 'em! both We sure do! you need to find. This has a white shell, it's yummy when you crack it open for breakfast, but this one is really, really big! Good luck! Bye-bye! Hmm. What has a white shell, and is yummy when you crack it open for breakfast? Well, an egg can have a white shell. Yeah, and eggs are yummy! Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum! Yippee, we figured it out! We've gotta find an egg! It's gotta be really, really big! And maybe that means we need to find a giant egg! Yeah, but where? Lemme try thinkin' with the Mousekethinker! hen house. Good Mouseke-thinkin', Goofy. Come on, Minnie can fly us there in the Glove Balloon! Thanks for the lift, Minnie. You're welcome, Mickey. Anytime! Oh, look, there's Willie The Giant now. Why, hello there, my little friends! I'm just leaving to go visit my mama! What can I do for you? Willie, we need a giant egg for Clarabelle's scavenger hunt. Could we have one of yours? Sure thing, little lady. Help yourself! Mickey Thanks Willie! And tell your mom, "Hi!" Minnie Oh, this is fun! Hold on, boys! giggling Mickey Whoa! That's a really, really big egg! Goofy Just what we need! Oh dear, it's so big. To Clarabelle? Let me think. Wet's try a Mouseke-Ma-Thinking-Toola-Ma-Jigger! chuckling You mean a Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool! Everybody say, "Oh Toodles!" all Oh Toodles! Minnie Hmmm, what kinds of things can we use to carry the giant egg safely back to Clarabelle? Donald How about a big box? Minnie Or a really big bucket? Goofy Uh... Oh, I know! A baloney sandwich! Donald Oh, brother. Minnie How about a basket? I carry eggs in a basket. Mickey Hmm, but this is a really giant egg. Goofy Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! I got it! Maybe we could carry the giant egg in a giant basket! Mickey Good idea! Everybody say, "Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool, we pick a giant basket!" all Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool, we pick a giant basket! We got ears, say "cheers!" Gosh, it's pretty... ...pretty big. chuckling Oh dear. Goofy's right. Now we have the giant basket to carry the giant egg safely, but the basket's too big to carry! Oh, it's always something! I think for another Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool right away! Everybody say, "Oh Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Goofy Let's think, here. What kinda things can help us get the giant basket back down to the clubhouse? Donald Well, we could use a scooter! Daisy How about a rocket ship? Donald Oh, I got it! A giant balloon! Minnie Hmm. Lots of good ideas. Let's try using... Goofy Oh! Oh, I'm gettin' another good idea! Ooh, I think I got it! We could use a Handy Crane! The Handy Crane can lower the giant basket to the clubhouse! Yeah! Everybody say, "Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool, we pick a Handy Crane!" all Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tool, we pick a Handy Crane! Say, we use picked all our Mouseke-Think-About-It-Tools! I think see say, "Super Mouseke-Think-About-It cheers!" all Super Mouseke-Think-About-It cheers! And here we go. One giant egg, comin' down! My goodness, a giant egg! Congratulations! You did it! cheering, laughing You found all three special things. Carrots, nuts, and now a giant egg! Oh, this is marvelous! Yup, thanks to the Mouskethinker! And thanks to you, too! Now that I have carrots, nuts, and a giant egg, I have everything I need for a special surprise for you all. A special yummy surprise! Can you guess what it is? Oh! Those three things we found were ingredients to make your famous Clarabelle's Carrot Cake! Why yes! Oh my goodness, Goofy, you are such a smarty-pants! Aw, shucks! ♪ It's Clarabelle's Carrot Cake! Uh-huh ♪ ♪ The kind of cake I love to bake ♪ ♪ With a really big egg ♪ - ♪ And carrots ♪ - ♪ And nuts ♪ ♪ It's the best there is No ifs, ands or buts ♪ ♪ So have a slice for goodness sake ♪ ♪ Of Clarabelle's Famous Carrot Cake ♪♪ slurping Oh, boy! Mmm, delicious! Thanks for doin' all that great Mouseke-thinkin', Goof. All what leaf like for Mousekethinker all the thinkin'. Not me. It's the real smarty-pants! I got me dand I think stop on second what you're doing! The professor is here! There's something very important I gotta tell you about. I forgot to put the batteries in the Mousekethinker! Ya see that? Ha! No batteries. any Mouseke-thinking! I've got ears that falley hat to that think light on it. Oh, I think we're get to they great Mouseke-Think come from? Ha-ha! All of that came outta you, Goofy. And you thought it was the Mousekethinker, own thinking for all day! Pretty good job, too. What do you know, I am a smarty-pants! Whoops! giggling I gotta get me a belt. Oh, boy, what a hot dog day! And you know what I think? I think we should all stand up and do the Hot Dog Dance! They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog ♪ barking ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ Goofy Look at me, everybody! I'm doing the Hot Dog Dance. Just flap your arms and kick out your legs. You're doing great! chuckling What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ - That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stoppin' by! End Credits Clarabelle What things did you find today that were orange and pointy, and rabbits love 'em? Goofy Carrots, of course! Clarabelle And what has a white shell, is yummy for breakfast, and is really, really big? Goofy A giant egg! Mickey You betcha! See you real soon! Category:Transcripts